Prototype: Hunter and Hunted
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Follow the exploits of Sandy Kimmer as she travels throughout New York in search of Alex Mercer, the man responsible for turning her into a deadly, unstoppable killing machine. But what will happen when she finds him? Rated M for specific reasons. I'm always open to some ideas if you have any. Read & Review.


**Prototype:**

**Hunter and Hunted**

**Summary****: Sandy Kimmer never wanted this life. She didn't ask to have this life either, but now she must face the perils of being treated like a monster as she struggles to escape from Blackwatch while at the same time trying to seek out the man who did this to her. But will she try to kill him, or will she see him in a different way?**

**Disclaimer: Prototype is owned by Radical Entertainment.**

**Copyright is forbidden.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_My name is Sandy Kimmer, I'm the last survivor of my family._ _Why is this happening, I have no clue. It's like a nightmare that just came to life. All I want is to figure out what is going on, to understand what this is all about. I need to find someone who knows. That is if I can find anyone at all."_

Sandy was running as fast as she could through the streets of Manhattan, trying with all her effort to elude the group of Blackwatch soldiers chasing after her. She was a young woman with brunette hair, green eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt along with a pair of of blue jeans and green tennis shoes.

"Stop in the name of the law. You're trespassing through a restricted area. Surrender or die." said one of the soldiers.

But Sandy refused to heed their warning as she continued running. Her whole family was killed by Blackwatch under the assumption of them being infected by the Blacklight Virus, and she wasn't about to let herself get killed so easily.

Just as she was reaching a corner, one of the soldiers fired a shot from a machine gun, striking her on the side, injuring her severely.

"No, I can't let them get me, not now." she said with determination as she tried to keep up her pace. She clutched her wound tightly to keep herself from losing blood, even though it wouldn't really help. Little did she know that someone was secretly watching her from up above on a rooftop.

About eight minutes later, Sandy had managed to outrun the soldiers, taking refuge inside Penn Station. But unfortunately, she was now on the verge of dying due to blood lost and exhaustion. She knew that there was nothing she could do to save herself and instead chose to just accept her fate. Her life was about to come to an end.

Or so she thought.

Just as she came close to passing out, she soon spotted a shadow looming over her. Lifting her head up, Sandy found herself looking up at a mysterious, hooded man, whom had appeared out of nowhere just a few seconds ago. He looked down at her without even saying one word to her.

"Who...are you?" she asked in a weakened tone.

But still he said nothing in response.

"Whoever... you are...please...help me."

Those were the last words that escaped her lips before she soon went out cold.

* * *

**(A few hours later)**

"_I didn't think it was a real surprise that I was still alive, but it was. Now it's nothing more than just a mere mystery to me. But I wonder, could it possibly be because of that man I saw earlier before I blacked out?"_

As she slowly got up off the ground, Sandy overlooked her surroundings, seeing that she was still in Penn Station. The mystery man who was previously here had somehow disappeared, leaving her feeling puzzled as to who he was and where he went, also if he had something to do with her currently being alive. Her gunshot wound from before had surprisingly healed up without even leaving a scar.

"_There's only one way I can get to the bottom of this, I have to find him. And when I do, he'll tell me what I want to know._"

After checking to see if the coast was clear, Sandy then quietly exited Penn Station and soon began her travel through the city. She made sure to stay alert just incase if any Blackwatch operatives were to show up. As Sandy made her way around town, she was searching high and low for the mystery man, but was unable to even catch sight of him or at least even a glimpse.

But her search was briefly cut short when she overheard a voice nearby. Taking caution, she silently peeked behind a corner and to her surprise, she saw that it was a group of Blackwatch soldiers who were listening to a briefing from their commanding officer.

"Listen up everyone, we have only one objective here and that's to purge this city of the Blacklight Virus. If anyone gets in your way, dispose of them immediately whether if they're infected or not. We can't afford to have any failures in this mission. Furthermore, keep an eye out for Alex Mercer, he's bound to show himself at anytime. Either take him down or capture him." said the officer.

"Alex Mercer." Sandy whispered. She began to think to herself. Could it have been him she had seen before at Penn Station, or was it someome who looked like him. One way or another, she was going to find out for herself.

Right as she was moving on, she unknowingly kicked an empty soda can that was in her path, thus alerting the soldiers to her presence.

"It's that girl from before, she's still alive. Stop her." said a soldier.

Without hesitation, she took off running in a heartbeat, with the soldiers hot on her trail once again. But as she ran, she noticed that something was rather different about her. She felt herself moving more faster than normal.

"What the hell, how am I moving so fast?" she wondered.

Regardless, she continued to run either way until she found herself running into an alley with a dead end. She turned around to find that there was no way out as the Blackwatch soldiers had her cornered.

"You may have gotten lucky before, but this time will be different."

"_I was running out of options. I couldn't allow myself to be killed by these guys, not this time. I needed to get pass them, but how?"_

Suddenly through the force of an involuntary reflex, Sandy took a running start and leaped straight over the soldiers, landing right behind them and outside the alley before running off again.

"Looks like we've got another infected on our hands, only this one is just like Mercer."

Sandy had gone from being puzzled to feeling outright confused about what she just did. It was almost like her own body was controlling itself.

"I could never do that before, what's happening to me!"

"_I didn't know why, but somehow I think I may have gotten superpowers. Maybe they might come in handy."_

She soon heard the sound of a helicopter coming from above as she looked up and saw one coming after her.

"_This looks like my chance._"

Spotting a nearby car, Sandy rushed over to it and without much effort, she lifted it over her head.

"This isn't normal. But I've got no choice right now."

She then tossed the vehicle into the air, hitting the helicopter and knocking it out of the sky, where it fell onto some approaching Blackwatch operatives, killing them instantly.

"I don't know how I gained these powers, but if I'm gonna be stuck with them, so be it."

After making sure that there were no more soldiers around, Sandy continued on her way. But as she did, she soon caught sight of a man in the distance, jumping across midair and latching onto the side of a building before proceeding to run straight up. To her surprise, she recognized him as the same hooded man she met several hours prior before all this.

"HEY, YOU THERE." she called out to him.

But he didn't stop, nor did even he pay attention to her at all. He just kept going until he reached the top of the building, disappearing from her view.

"WAIT, DON'T GO."

With that, she took off after him.

"_I couldn't just let him get away, I had to follow him. I just wanted to figure out what was happening around here."_

Deciding to use her new powers to her advantage, she took a running start towards her destination, increasing her speed along the way. Sandy leaped onto the nearest small building and then clinged onto the exact same building where the man had went. She wasted no time in running up the building. The moment she made it to the roof, she found that he had disappeared again.

"Dammit, he disappeared again."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" yelled Sandy with rage.

At this rate, she started to become angry. Her constant searching was beginning to get on her last nerve. This time she was going to find him for sure. She didn't care about whoever got in her way, whether if it were a Blackwatch soldier or some other random being. She didn't even care if she had to kill someone to find who she was looking for. All that mattered to her now was tracking down her *target*.

And she would stop at nothing to get the answers she wanted.

"If Alex Mercer really is his name, then that'll give me more reason to find out more about him."

Without hesitation, she dove off the building towards the pavement below. She landed down with a powerful crashing force, cracking the ground beneath her feet.

"Hmm, not bad. It really makes me wonder what else I can do. Nothing a little test run couldn't hurt."

"Hold it right there, we've got you now." said a voice from behind her.

She turned around to find herself confronted by a much larger group of Blackwatch soldiers, with theirs guns loaded and ready to shoot when the chance arises.

"You're not going anywhere this time, stand down." demanded the leading officer.

But rather than complying, instead she started to take a step towards them.

"I said stand down, now."

"Make me, losers."

"I'm warning you. Stand down right now or we will-"

The officer was instantly cut off when Sandy jammed her fist into his chest. She looked at him with a dark and cunning smile as she pulled him closer until they were eye to eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does that hurt?" she asked mockingly.

"*gasp*Men...on my mark...fire at-"

But he was silenced as Sandy grabbed his head and twisted his neck before dropping him to the ground.

"SHOOT HER, NOW." yelled one of the soldiers.

The soldiers let loose with a massive barrage of gun shots as they bombarded Sandy with brute force. Sandy made no movements or sounds of pain as the bullets pierced her body. It was only a matter of time before the soldiers finally stop shooting. But to their surprise, she was still standing, her facial expression remaining unchanged. All of her injuries had immediately healed themselves in only a mere few seconds.

"My turn."

Before they even had a chance, Sandy wasted no time in viciously slaughtering the Blackwatch operatives with her own two hands. She couldn't help but relish in the feeling of killing them in such a violent manner. But of course, it was Blackwatch who ruined her life by killing her loved ones, so now she had a reason to kill them.

By the time she was finished, they're was only one single Blackwatch soldier left standing there. With a sadistic smile, she began to advance towards him. In an act of pure desperation, he began shooting at her with the last bit of ammo he had left. Unfortunately, this did nothing to stop her as she simply let the bullets pass through her without so much as showing signs of pain.

Just as the soldier attempted to pull out a grenade, he was grabbed by his throat and lifted off the ground by Sandy.

"Bad boy. You know that it's not nice to shoot at people like that. I think you need to be taught a lesson." she said with a taunting tone.

"Go to hell, you bitch." retorted the soldier.

"Ooh, such a bad choice of works. You know, I suddenly feel a strange need to wanna *consume* something. Looks like you'll do for now."

Without any second thoughts, Sandy thrusted her hand into the soldier's gut and suddenly absorbed him into her body.

"Mm, I suddenly feel much more stronger than before. So the more people I consume, the stronger I get." she commented to herself.

"But this is not that important. I still need to find Alex Mercer, and I won't stop until I do."

She soon took off running into the deeper parts of the city to continue her *hunt* for Alex Mercer.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Finally, Chapter 1 is up and running. It took me weeks to come up with the materials for this story. I've been doing all sorts of research and watching walkthroughs of both Prototype games to try and make this story.**

**Well so far, my OC Sandy has just acquired some bizarre new abilities from a *certain someone*, and now she's taking the opportunity to exploit them to her advantage while also trying to locate the man who made her this way.**

**There will be tons more action and whatnot in Chapter 2 and other later chapters. If you have any ideas for me, I'd love to hear them.**

**Anyway until then, later folks.**


End file.
